


Chickening Out

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Gwaine is trying to "help" Leon plan his wedding to Morgana.
Relationships: Gwaine & Leon & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #379:Do the chicken dance





	Chickening Out

**Author's Note:**

> I still love the fact that there's a tag for 'Gwaine being Gwaine'.

"I dare you."  
  
"No."  
  
"I double dare you."  
  
"No."  
  
"I triple dog dare you."  
  
"What? Gwaine, this isn't A Bloody Christmas Story."  
  
"Coward."  
  
"Still can't convince him, Gwaine?"  
  
"No, Arthur, and he's not going to."  
  
"But, Leon, it would be epic."  
  
"Epically stupid. If you think Morgana wouldn't kill me for doing the chicken dance in a bloody chicken costume with my groomsmen at our wedding reception, then you are sadly mistaken, my friend. Although, you wouldn't be mistaken for long, because she'd hunt you down and kill you, too. And my bloodied corpse would just sit up to point and laugh at you."

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
